


【SD花+流．中短篇】朋友（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】朋友（文：十甫）

“喂！高宫，我不管你现在有空没空，快给我滚到落日酒吧！……喂喂！高宫……”吧内强劲的音乐，让樱木花道在讲电话时不得不将声音分贝提到最高，然而回应他的却是“我没空。”接着就是长号的“嘟嘟”声。

“死胖子！一个是这样、两个也是这样，你们这群忘义的傢伙！下次见到你们一定把你们揍死！”被挂电话的樱木不禁连声咒骂，然而却有更多的无奈。

现身处东京的他，要好友们在这寒冷的冬夜，从神奈川温暖的被窝爬起，赶来听他这一年不知失恋多少次的人发失恋牢骚，想来没有谁会这么伟大兼无聊吧？

虽然这样想，但握着手机、按着寻找键的拇指仍很忙碌地搜寻着可以在此刻陪他的人。

然后，当眼睛看到一个名字时，拇指便停顿了，但很快地又略过，继续寻找；可是，不消一会，他的拇指又逆序搜回刚刚那个让他迟疑了一下的名字。

“狐狸……真的要找他吗……”樱木喃喃自语。

樱木口中的狐狸──流川枫，是他大学的同学，也是他的篮球队友。他们两人从高中起就同校，并一起进入同一个社团──篮球社，可是彼此却互看不顺眼，更经常打架、抬槓；然而，侭管他们俩私底下对彼此没甚好感，但到了篮球场上却默契十足，是以被喻为“湘北高校神奇拍档”，在高中篮坛创下了一个又一个的奇迹，留下许多佳话。因此，到他们快高中毕业时，许多大学便很有默契地，想一併网罗他们。最终，东京的日本体育大学以提供四年奖学金，外加毕业后即获得日本篮球联盟一纸签约的保证，将这对高中篮坛著名的活宝供养在校，并将他们视作日本篮坛未来救星般悉心栽培。

由于大学给予的无上光环，使樱木甫一入学便成为校内许多女生倾慕的对象，一反过往在湘北高中时被同校女生冷待的遭遇，使他对流川累积了三年的厌恶感也突然消失了。这并不是会让人感到奇怪的事，因为他们俩之所以交恶，只不过缘于樱木喜欢的高中女同学原来倾心于流川，而流川却对此女冷漠以待而起。再加上同校其他女生，在篮球场上总是莫名奇妙地倾向为流川加油，着实让樱木满不是味儿；因为他认为自己这个篮球天才，论球艺怎么说都比流川高一筹，虽然他只不过从高中开始才学打篮球，而且比流川迟了整十年接触篮球。

在高中三年，他一直都努力追赶上比流川迟了的十年经验，虽然最终有所成，但湘北全校女生却只记着他最初笨拙的模样，对他总是嘲笑多加油少，常让他非常不忿。自然的，全校女生心仪的队友流川就成了他的洩怨对象。而表面冷酷、对人冷漠、凡事不过问、我行我素、让人难以靠近的流川，偏偏对樱木的挑衅莫名地少了忍耐力，不但经常与他“近距离”地扯打，还特别爱在樱木面前大秀球技，使樱木对他更是恨得牙痒痒的，直想扑上去将流川撕咬。

但这一切“不友好”的状况都在进入大学后突然“告终”。

由于樱木自觉在大学内受女生欢迎的程度比流川大，以致对流川那一点厌恶感就莫名地消失了，因此也就开始与流川交起朋友来了。而流川这人，虽表面冷酷，但内心还是恩怨分明的，见樱木主动与他示好，也就不再计前嫌了。两个人，就这样相安无事地在东京日本体大即轰烈又安静地同校了三年。

然而，樱木的女人缘虽在大学有好转，但恋爱运却很差，仍是莫名地不断被女友抛弃。恋爱次数越多，越是搞不懂女人想什么，让樱木每在憧憬中开始一段恋爱，最终还是踏上分手路。而他失恋的次数越多，陪伴他消愁的朋友就越少，就如今晚，一个也找不到。

至于刚刚他一再犹豫着要找的流川狐狸，其实就是在他最近几次失恋后惟一愿陪着他喝酒的人。

今晚，他一再迟疑是否要找流川对酒，并不是因为觉得前几次已麻烦过他而感到不好意思，而是，因为他们不久前有过嫌隙。起因在于，流川搬离他们同住的宿舍寝室，却不肯告诉他原因，即使他一问再问。

现在想起这事，他还是很火大。但是，他一再告诉自己，他并不是因为恼恨流川不说情由就搬走，而是没有让他有心理准备接受新室友；新室友是个大一生，也是他们篮球社的人，但那傢伙比他还聒噪，吵得他都不能好好与女朋友谈电话，而更严重的是，吵得他不能入睡。也许，跟流川“同居”了三年，习惯了安静，才会有如此大的反差吧。

……

  
“喂！白痴，什么事？”

突然，听到握着的手机传来说话声，樱木才发现自己不知不觉竟拨了流川的号码，而且通了。忽然感到有些紧张，连忙将手机听筒凑到耳朵，然后说，“喂！狐狸，你要不要过来一起喝酒？”

没听到电话另一头的回应，以为是因为吧内音乐太强劲，听不到流川回答，于是再大声问道，“喂！你来不来呀？你来我就等你，你不过来我就走啦！”

半晌，才听到流川说，“怎么？又失恋了？”

听流川的语气似乎在讥讽他，樱木顿时不爽，“妈的！不用你管！不来就……”可是，没等他把话说完，那一头就把电话挂了，让樱木那个“算”字鲠在喉头，吐不出，又嚥不下，唯有再叫了两大瓶啤酒来消气。然后，边喝边咒骂流川。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川一踏进落日酒吧，就熟门悉径地直接走到酒吧最角落处。樱木平日虽然嚣张，爱在众人面前献宝，但那也只有在他高兴的时候才会有此表现；他失意时，总爱躲在一个别人看不到的角落，不是“自我树洞”一番，就是随便找人听他发牢骚。

果然，走没多久，就在那里见到那个他此刻正在寻找的红色平头。

径自坐在樱木身边的空位，也没跟他打招呼，一把抢过樱木正举头喝着的啤酒瓶，然后往自己嘴里送。

“咳咳！咳！死狐狸，你抢我的酒干嘛？自己不会叫吗？”突被抢掉酒瓶的樱木，差点被含在嘴里的酒呛到，见是流川，于是开口骂道，可是语气听来却没有丝毫怒意。

流川瞟他一眼，不答，继续喝着那瓶“抢”来的啤酒。

樱木看了看他，然后举手把侍应召来，再要了两瓶啤酒。可是，当他刚把新酒瓶举到嘴边、正想喝的时候，又被流川一把抢过。

“妈的，死狐狸，你有病呀？矮几上不是还有一瓶吗？你怎么总是要抢我的？”樱木伸手欲将流川手上的酒瓶抢回来，可是流川用手臂挡着，不让他碰。

“明天有练习赛。”流川眼光往矮几上那七八个空瓶一射，意思不言而喻。

“够不够我自己知道，不用你管。”樱木放弃流川手上那瓶，接着迅速拿起矮几上那另一瓶，转头对流川说，“警告你，不想讨打的就别再抢我的！”彷彿害怕流川再抢走他的酒瓶似的，说完，一仰头，一口气将那瓶啤酒灌进口中。

然后，鼓着腮将那空酒瓶在流川面前倒转，来个底朝天，并对他耸耸肩，示意“怎样？我喝完了，你无可奈何了吧？”

流川给了他一个白眼，哼了一声，骂，“无聊。”喝了一口酒，又骂，“白痴！”

以为最讨厌被他骂“白痴”的樱木会受激反骂，却见他此时全身往沙发上结实靠着，头仰放在沙发背顶上，不知在想什么。于是开口说道，“明天你守好你的位置，我会给你抢球。”

“嗖”一声，樱木坐直了身体，“抢什么抢？本天才在球场从不靠人，尤其是你！”见流川不以为然地扯了扯嘴角，一伸手，突抢掉他的酒瓶，仰头喝了一口，用瓶嘴指着他说，“明天你站着给我等球吧，我抢篮板比你高竿一百倍！”

流川看了樱木半晌，没说什么，但却举手向侍应表示再送两瓶酒过来。

倏地，听樱木又再开口说话，内容却不是明天的练习赛。“唉，我真搞不懂理惠子想什么的，突然就跟我说分手，莫名其妙！”流川不禁微微皱眉，却不发一言，让樱木继续说。见他说着说着，又举瓶喝酒，却发现，酒瓶原来又空了。这时，流川点的啤酒刚送到，便将新到的酒瓶给樱木递去。

“你不是经常这样被‘飞’吗？怎么还没习惯？”流川揶揄道。想起初上高中时，就听闻樱木在初中时被五十名女子拒绝的纪录，而现今他被女友“飞”掉的纪录可谓更上一层楼，不禁暗骂这白痴怎么总是把时间浪费在女人身上。

良久，没听到樱木如以往般或发怒或粗声粗气地回应他的揶揄，顿感奇怪，便向他望去，却见樱木不知从何时起竟一直瞪着他看，于是问道，“干嘛？”

“从高中起就听到那班女子说你长得好看、长得酷，连我那些前女友也这样说过……可是，切，还不是一双眼睛、一个鼻子，我都没觉得比我帅！”

流川瞪了他一眼，骂道，“白痴！”然后别转过头，躲开他的视线。

可是脖子才刚转动，头又被人用双手扳回来，眼睛立刻对上刚刚那对瞪着他看的炯炯目光，“你转什么头，本天才都还没看清楚呢！是不是真的长得那么好看？怎么会有那么多女人喜欢你？”

可恶！怎么那白痴的脸要靠得那么近！他都已清楚看见他琥珀色的眼珠正映着他的脸、感觉到他喷在脸上的鼻息，还有他那双捧着他脸的掌心温暖，正从他皮肤传导过来，使他的脸颊也被暖得微微发烫；而他那碰触着他耳垂的手指似乎在拨动他的神经……不行了，他快忍不住了……就快……忍不住了，可是又舍不得把这么靠近的樱木推开，眼睛也不捨从他那双炯炯有神、快把他灵魂吸走的眼睛移开。心跳开始加速，不禁握紧了双拳。

他喜欢樱木这白痴很久了，久到连自己也不知从何时开始。他不喜欢别人亲近，但却不抗拒樱木的靠近。在高中时，与他一起打球、打架和吵嘴的日子，是他过得最快乐的时光。虽然那时关系并不友好，但刚学打篮球的樱木，总是努力追赶在他身后，与他竞争，没时间追女人。每天，看着他的球技进步是他莫大的快乐，也更挑起他的竞争慾。因此，在高中毕业后他便拒绝父母送他到美国唸书的建议，选择留下来与他一同上大学。

侭管上了大学后，他与樱木的关系突然变得他从未想过的友好，可是他身边却从此围满了女人，让他满不是滋味。明知自己跟他是不会有结果的，或许连开始的机会也没有，但至少可以在他身边看着他；只是，三年来，看着他换了一个女友又一个女友，一次又一次地听着他说失恋，他就忍不住想将樱木打醒，干嘛要让那些不知好歹的女人伤害？

见他刚结束一段感情又立即开始另一段，他渐渐明白这傢伙似乎要弥补在初、高中时不受女子欢迎的缺憾，于是对他每次的恋爱也渐不当一回事。然而，最近他似乎跟那理惠子认真起来，两人拖了两三个月都还没分手，兼之听他每晚都与对方用手机说情话，他终感悟，他对樱木的感情最终都不会有开花结果的时刻，可是心又很不甘，他不愿放弃对樱木的感情，但他却又不知该如何对他表达。从来，他就不是很稀罕谈感情这回事，父母情也好，队友情、同学情也罢，都不在他的心上，因为他的世界只有篮球。只是，他的心不知何故，竟被一个红头闯进。起初以为自己不过是因为此人恰恰能挑起他更强的竞争慾才会常想起这白痴的一切笨蛋行动而已，一切都跟篮球有关。可是，后来却不知如何渐变了味，看着他变成与每天投篮练习一样的指定动作，然后，每天想他则是睡前的必备功夫，一切都在不知不觉中发生。待自觉时，已抽身不了。

而跟樱木一同上了大学后，同住一间宿舍，每天对着他，对他的思念更深。

于是，流川最后决定搬离了宿舍，远离樱木。因为，若再这样下去，他不知自己哪一天若不能自控时会干出什么事。

他知道樱木对他的搬离很不解，也很不满，但他不想多作解释，为此，两人自他搬离宿舍后便不再单独相处，直到今天。

倏地，眼前的琥珀色眼睛突然闭上，接着，唇上竟感到另一唇的碰触。

“崩”的一声，流川感到自己的神经线彷彿被拨断，愣住了。

与眼前闭目的樱木相比，此刻的他，眼睛却睁得老大，但没有焦距，思绪飘远。

樱木在跟他接吻，樱木竟主动吻他……

当他找回知觉，想要回应樱木时，那双原本闭着的眼睛突然睁开，下一秒，便像碰到烫山芋般地放开他，然后立即弹得老远，抓起那刚刚没喝完的啤酒瓶，咕噜咕噜地将之一口气喝完，然后大口大口地喘气。

见他如此反应，流川莫名地感到怒火中烧。他立即蹿到樱木面前，一把将他拉起，扔下钱后，便将樱木拖着走出了落日酒吧。

“喂喂……你…要拖我去哪里……”似乎还未从与流川接吻的震惊回过神的樱木，愣愣地被流川拖出了酒吧，待寒风扑面，才清醒过来。

“闭嘴！”流川突向樱木吼道。

见流川一脸怒气，樱木立即把想抗议的话吞回去。若是平时，他老早就提高声调吼回去，或者向他挥一拳，可是现在……毕竟，他刚刚对流川做了莫名其妙的事，所以底气不足，唯有闭嘴。

此时，流川已成功截停一辆德士，拉开车门，将樱木塞进去后，自己也跟着上车。在告诉司机一个地址后，便不再开口说话。虽然德士内开着暖气，可是，樱木却感到车内的空气异常寒冷，似乎比外面的空气更寒十倍。

不久，他便跟着流川进入了一座公寓的小单位。

“狐狸，这就是你现在住的地方？”一踏入这个单位，樱木边脱外套边忙着环顾四周，顿忘了被流川拖来的疑问。嗯，地方虽然不大，但仍有一个小厨房和洗手间，屋内更摆了一个衣柜和一张双人床。

咦！双人床？

樱木不自觉地皱了皱眉，这狐狸倒会享受，这么小的空间，竟还买了张双人床，即使流川的嗜好是睡觉，也不该如此奢侈吧？

似乎看穿了樱木的心思，流川淡淡地说道，“是上一个房客留下的。”

樱木点点头，也不跟流川招呼一下，便迳自走去那床，然后大字型躺下。

哇，真舒服。樱木闭上眼睛感受背部的舒适与放松。

倏地，感觉左边床一沉，接着便有人老实不客气地将他的左臂压在背下。

樱木没缩手，对方也没动，两人就这样静静地躺着。

可是，侭管表面平静，可是内心却澎湃。也不是第一次与流川这样肩併肩地躺在床上，也不是第一回被流川像现在这样压着某条臂膀，可是，今晚的空气却有些异常。也许，是刚刚那个吻惹的祸。

吻……

吓！

不禁偷眼望向流川，却见他此时也转过头来看着他。

两个人的视线对碰一下，又别开去。

空气又再凝固些，还有些冷。樱木不禁哆嗦一下。

良久，流川打破缄默说道，“我不想再跟你做朋友。”

樱木一愣，然后皱眉，应道，“我们本来就不是朋友。”语句虽硬，但语气有些软，因为樱木忽感有些心虚，他在说话时突又想起自己莫名其妙吻了流川的那一幕。

只见流川倏地半撑起身体，望了他一眼，然后低头吻向他的唇，就如他刚刚对他做的那样，不，做得更多，用舌顶开他的牙齿，把舌头伸进来与他来个深吻，身体也顺势压向他。

樱木脑袋先是空白一片，接着很快便反应过来。

可是，他没有推开流川，反而抬起双手，一手紧压流川的后脑，一手环抱着他的腰，用力地回应流川，意图来个反客为主──先是用力吸住流川的舌头，待他嫌痛稍后缩时再将自己的舌攻佔他。他的接吻技巧都是他的前女友们教他的，她们外表清纯，其实个个都比他有经验。而说来也奇怪，与那些前女友相比，流川略嫌生涩的吻技反而更让他心旷神怡，让他非常有感觉，使他不能自已地想向他索求更多。而流川的力度，似乎也不愿让他专美，虽不纯熟，却也霸道得让他偶会失守，被他反攻，除了唇舌被吸疼，牙齿也被磕得隐隐作痛。

两个人，就这样在床上抱着翻来滚去，而胶着的唇，如同章鱼腕足上的吸盘一样，牢牢地吸住对方的唇，一刻也不放开。双方的情慾，犹如定时炸弹般，一触即发，除了拥抱、狂吻，渐发热的身体烫得对方和自己再也情难自禁，四只手忙乱地在对方身上摸索、褪衣剥衫，以让双方更多的滚烫肌肤亲近、磨擦，呼吸渐粗，思绪早乱……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木被一阵寒风冻得猛然而醒。

原来睡姿不佳，将被子踢掀，而昨晚那与他同床相互取暖的人已不在了。

揉揉仍惺忪的眼睛，再凝神倾耳听听室内的声音，空空荡荡，显然除了他以外，就没第二个人存在。

顿时一阵放心。

其实，在睁眼的那一刻，他已知道自己身在何处，也记得自己昨晚是和谁过了一个既压抑又疯狂的一夜，只是，他不晓得现在该用什么态度面对流川。

与流川接吻、拥抱，进而做了更多的事，一切都发生得那么自然，即使知道面对的，是与自己一样的雄性。

昨晚在酒吧里的那一吻，也许在心底深处早就想如此一做了。事后之所以感到震惊，是因为他竟然把潜意识想之的事付诸于实，而且也不知道流川的反应会如何，才会有些惊惶。

从小就憧憬清纯女子的樱木，对同性并没有特殊喜好。至于自己为何潜意识中会偶有想拥抱、亲吻流川的冲动，则要从他们大学同处一室开始。那时，正值冬季时分。

进入大学第一年的冬季，比往年都要寒冷。这异常寒冷的冬天，导致宿舍里提供的绵被在寒夜里不足以御寒，让许多寄宿生都为夜里保温的事而烦恼。而樱木和流川，也不例外，只是他们一个碍于面子，一个从不在人前示弱，而在人前隐忍不提。可是，他们俩的怕冷的窘态又如何能瞒过同室的对方，夜里，各自穿得厚重、躲在床上被里哆嗦，彼此有时冷得连牙齿都偶会打颤而发出声响。终于有一晚，饶是向来自恃体健的樱木再也忍受不住冬夜邪冷，便硬着头皮向自上大学后关系有些好转的流川提供“合被”的建议──将两人的单人床舖併排，然后将两张被重叠、加厚，两人併肩睡同盖那“合被”。本以为会被流川揶揄“白痴”后拒绝，没想到他竟一口答应。

而这看来像馊主意的方法，竟能奏效。两人合被竟真能御寒，而且不穿外套睡也不觉寒冷，于是，两个人就这样併排合被睡了整个冬天。后来，也不知是不是因为习惯了这样的取暖方式，除了夏天以外，但凡有些寒冷的夜晚，两个人都会很有默契地舖床合被，而且双方越睡越贴近，有时你的腿压着我、我的臂膀搭着你，这都不足以为奇，更甚的是，有时还会将对方的肩、胸当枕，樱木就试过几次被流川的口水浸湿了T-恤前胸，愤而将流川摇醒后，双方大动肝火干架了一场。

虽双方经常在腿、臂麻木的状态下甦醒，但却从末有过“分被”而睡的念头，即使在不是很寒冷的天气下、即使只盖一张被、即使是打架过后。甚至，週未与女友约会的樱木，晚上还是会莫名其妙地给女友诸多借口拒留其处而赶回宿舍，导致女友纷纷埋怨，而过了不久，大家分手收场。

纵如与他在一起算得上最久的理惠子也不例外。她不只一次对他说笑道，他的眼睛长来不知是看她呢还是看流川，怎么总是在她面前开口流川、闭口流川，批评他这、抨击他那，却从未察觉到她的发型是不是不一样了，或者是不是穿了新裙子。

难道，理惠子与他之前那些女友们，与他分手的原因，就是他常在她们面前“骂”流川？难道，她们接近我、跟我交往，真正的目的是想接近流川？

倏地，一阵不爽，心中破口骂道，他妈的臭狐狸，尽长了张会吸引女人的脸！

然后，又很自然地想起昨晚在落日酒吧里的一幕：

狐狸那张脸，靠，长得真像只狐狸，鼻子挺直、脸颊没什么肉，那张平时看似抿得紧紧鲜少发言的薄唇，一旦张开随时会说出刺得他跳脚的“冷”话。还有那双细长的眼睛，盯着他时总是那么直勾勾的，又冷又跩……

……又冷……又跩吗？

但，为什么他当时的眼神竟让他那么陌生？

同样是盯着他看，直勾勾的，但眼神不但不冷，还显露出一股让他说不出的感觉，直透他心灵，使他怦然心动。接着，他就想都没想的，迳往流川的唇亲下去……

而之后，就与流川互相抱了。

突然，身上一热。

与流川结结实实拥抱的感觉很棒。这是他在今天之前都不敢承认的事──他喜欢流川身体贴着他肌肤的感觉──那与他一样强健的身体，并没有像他外表一样冰冷；而透过肌肤传来的体温，让他感到温暖至身心舒畅。

他们俩昨晚，就在流川的双人床上，全身裸裎，双方身上的每一寸肌肤都紧密贴着，然后摩擦；彼此跨下那热源，因对方的摩擦引导而更加庞大、奋张，热量游走全身，直忘了寒冷。

樱木突然颤颠了一下，发觉，跨下又开始昂扬了，光只想着流川的时候。

「你还是继续去看流川吧！我不需要你看了……」倏地，理惠子对他说分手时那句话又重现脑海中。

“我一直都在看狐狸……吗？”

樱木伸手握着自己的昂扬边回想着昨晚的流川。

那是个让他觉得陌生，却又熟悉不过的流川──那细长的眼，那挺直的鼻，唯一不同的是，那张总会对他说刻薄话的唇，昨晚却放弃了说话，转而用来点燃他的慾火，然后又帮他熄灭。

樱木的手在自己的跨下缓缓行动。眼睛则闭上，任由思绪回忆昨晚。

嗯，他就是这样握着的，对，就是这样的力度，然后用手掌摩擦……接下来，他低头将它含入口中……是是……嗯……哈……哈…嗯…哈…哈……

半晌，樱木低声吼道，“臭狐狸！”接着，喷发了。

犹自在仰躺在床上喘气，但满脑尽是流川伸舌舔舐唇边白浊的那幕……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在大学里，虽然与流川同一个科系，但奇怪的是，今天整大半天都没见到他，直到下午即将与帝京大学举行练习赛时，才在篮球社的更衣间遇到流川──他正站在自己的储物柜前准备更衣。樱木正想该如何与流川打招呼时，流川突转头看了他一眼，随即低头，没说话，就如往常一样。

樱木心下不爽，但又不好发作，因为不知该如何发起，唯有悻悻然地走到自己的储物柜前。他的储物柜与流川的背向斜对。

刚把上衣脱下，正在隔壁储物柜更衣的第一后卫安藤忠就笑道，“樱木，你昨晚又搭上了新女人呀！”指了指樱木的胸，“那女人是不是热情如火呀？什么地方不好，偏要在你的心上留痕，看来似乎爱煞你了！哈哈！喂喂，几时介绍我们认识呀！”

樱木一把推开安藤忠那边说边伸过来的手指，骂道，“靠！关你什么事？！滚出去做热身吧你，免得待会腿软连累本天才！”

“呸！你先管好你自己！昨晚干得那么激烈，你才要小心自己腿软！哇！这里也有！哈！这里也是！”安藤忠边笑骂边数樱木肩背上的吻痕，还老实不客气地伸指往上按。待樱木气不过转身想要赏他一拳时，安藤忠早就一溜烟地冲出更衣间，不愧为他们队上的飞毛腿。

这时，樱木才低头查看自己左乳内侧的那一块紫红。这里的皮肤没有脖子上薄，要留下痕迹除非强力、并长时间吸吮，再加啃咬。细细一看，那里还真隐隐留有齿印呢！

「那人爱煞你了唷，樱木……」安藤忠的话又再在脑中响起。

樱木不禁偷眼望了望身后的流川。他的后脑正对着他，使他看不到他的表情，但发觉他套穿球衣的动作却比平常慢了许多拍。他转头的时候，刚好看到他一手拉开短裤头，一手抓起球衣下摆塞入。看着他那乍现即隐的窄腰，让他情不自禁地回忆起昨晚自己的手和唇曾在那里流连的感觉，然后胸口一热……

突然，“砰”一声，将樱木想入菲菲的画面打断。

原来，是流川忽然猛力将他的储物柜门关上。只见他冷冷地看了樱木一眼，说，“开赛了！白痴！”然后迳自走出了更衣间。

然而，樱木这种突然走神的状态，在球场上并没有好转。他看着流川摸着篮球投篮的手会突然想起那手指摸在自己身上的感觉；看着他拉起胸襟擦汗，会忆起他的汗滴在自己身上的画面；还有，那抿紧的唇，他会有股冲动想吻下去……

结果，因樱木频频失误导致日本体大落后对手，分数难看。在己方要求暂停、队长还没开口询问樱木状况时，樱木的左脸就被流川狠狠揍了一拳，力道大得让樱木摔跌在篮球场边。其他队员大吃一惊，正想准备将这两个活宝抱着分开以免他们打架时，却见樱木只是用手背擦了擦唇角，然后缓缓站起，向大家鞠了一躬，“抱歉！不会再出状况了！”

在暂停过后恢復状态的樱木，终于助日本体大挽回颜面，双方最后以日本体领先十二分收场。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在赛后即被队长训斥一番的樱木，此时感觉身心疲累的坐在空无一人的更衣间，身边虽散放着想要更换的衣服，却始终坐着不想动。

摸了摸脸上那还隐隐作痛的左脸，想来应该红肿了，要尽快散瘀才行。

正想着，却听到更衣间的门被打开了，而流川走了进来。

樱木一直盯着他，直到他走到他面前。

流川居高临下望着他半晌，然后从他的运动长裤裤袋中掏出一样东西，抛给樱木。

樱木很自然地接过，但到手却感到一烫，随即松手。

那事物“嗒”一声掉在地上。原来，是个熟鸡蛋。

「切！哪有人送鸡蛋道歉的！」樱木边想边抓起那跌碎了一边壳的蛋，剥了。正想往嘴里送时，却被流川一手按在蛋上，然后被他扒开手指，取走那颗熟蛋。

“不是让你吃的！”

只见他取下挂在脖子上的汗巾，将那熟蛋包在里头，然后一手抓住樱木的下巴，将他的头扳向右边，用那颗熟蛋在他脸上红肿处搓揉。

感受着那颗熟蛋在脸上滚动的热度以及被流川手指紧嵌的力度，樱木难得的安静，耳中只听到流川缓缓的呼吸声。

眼睛百无聊赖了一阵子，樱木突发现流川球衣腰缝处有个破洞，于是伸指往那洞口一戳，即见流川全身突然一震，手指立即放开樱木的下巴。

樱木见流川反应这么大，望着他大笑道，“那里有个破洞。呵呵，笑死我了，原来狐狸怕痒的喎！”

然而，才没笑几声，就消音了，因为，全被封在流川的嘴里。

他双手捧着樱木的后脑，唇上用力吸吮，力度与昨晚的一般无异。

樱木先是一愣，因为这大半天，流川不是不见人影，就是对他冷漠疏离，以致他有错觉认为流川的热情在昨晚突然燃烧，也在昨晚突然消失，所以今天才不留痕。随即，被流川吻得体温不断上扬的他，伸臂环着流川的腰，将他更贴近自己。

两个人，忘我地在更衣间吻得天昏地暗，直到缺氧才放开对方。

樱木喘着气昂头看着同样喘着气的流川，半晌，说，“我不跟你做朋友了。”

然后站了起来，抓起身边的外套，往内袋里掏出一样东西，递给流川，“我想跟你做这个。”

那是一个避孕套。

流川看着樱木良久，然后抬手从樱木手取走那物，放进裤袋里，接下来转身走到自己的储物柜。只见他从柜中拿出自己的运动袋，似乎在袋内翻找东西。

过了一下子，他又回到樱木跟前，将一物递给樱木，说，“我怕不够。”

那是一盒避孕套。

樱木接过，一看，不禁发笑，“喂！你这已过期了！”

流川脸上突然微微发红，别开脸，“我三年前买的。”

樱木倏地心中一动，张臂将流川紧紧抱着，而流川随即也用力回抱着他。

半晌，听到流川说，“我很喜欢你。”

突然而来的兴奋让樱木压抑不住想笑。原来，他与流川真的不是朋友，也不可能成为朋友，因为，他们一心想把对方佔为己有。

“嗯……我……好像也是……”良久，樱木回应道。


End file.
